Mogget on Disc
by Nimbus Llewelyn
Summary: Some unfortunate students make the mistake of summoning Mogget.


**Mogget on Discworld**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mogget was wandering towards the nearest stream, happily contemplating catching some fish for his dessert, which he considered was his just desserts after helping to defeat and bind Orranis, when to his annoyance, he found himself in what looked like an over elaborate diamond of protection. His first thought was to realise that he had been summoned after approximately 5 minutes of freedom, after _2000_ years of servitude, he realised with mounting rage. His train of thought was interrupted by a surprised and disgruntled voice which said "hmmph. I didn't expect that to happen."

"It's only a little ca-argle!"

This came from a second student whose strangled noise of fear was due to the fact that Mogget had just transformed from small white cat to raging pillar of flame with no shape in between. One of the student wizards tapped another on the shoulder. "Fetch the Archancellor right now!"

At the approximately the same time the Watches resident Igor jolted upright as he felt a massive surge of power(1), nearly dropping a sharp instrument for the God's only knew what on his foot.

In Uberwald, Lady Margolotta sent an urgent clacks to Lord Vetinari.

In the Ramtops Granny Weatherwax turned her head abruptly in the direction of Ankh-Morpork, breaking off from her conversation with Nanny Ogg, who had also felt the power, but wasn't sure what it meant, asked her friend curiously "What is it Esme?"

"I ain't sure but I knows two things for certain Gytha."

"What would those be then?"

"One, its very powerful and Two, it's unbelievably angry."

****

"What is all this about then?" bellowed Archancellor Mustrum Ridcully as he strode towards the room in which an extremely angry Mogget now resided, with several students in tow.

"We summoned something Archancellor" quavered a rather young and nervous student who had only recently joined the university and was having a serious rethink of his future career, one that he'd like to enjoy and, above all, _live _in. The Archchancellor stamped into the room leaving the severely frightened students outside. There was a silence which lasted several seconds then they a "what the dev-" from inside and then leapt back as they heard a loud bang which reverberated throughout the university and saw a distinctly singed and very surprised Archchancellor come flying through the door backwards and rapidly. The students slowly peeked into the room.

****

After collecting Agnes Nitt en route and bump starting Granny's broomstick, the witches were flying over Lancre. Granny Weatherwax wondered what on Disc was so powerful and just what it was doing here; Nanny Ogg was wondering what had made her so urgent and Agnes Nitt was trying to understand what was going on, aided, as ever, by Perdita.

****

"A clacks for you my lord" Rufus Drumknott said quietly.

"How interesting. Who is it from?"

"Lady Margolotta my lord."

"Really." The patrician scanned the note carefully, and then put it aside.

"Drumknott"

"Yes my lord?"

"Send for Commander Vimes, and then send a clacks to King Verence asking about this .....Phenomenon."

"Yes my lord, but why Lancre, my lord?"

"Because, Drumknott it has a high concentration of powerful witches. I would have thought you knew that", said his lordship, disappearing behind the days copy of _The Times_.

****

Meanwhile the Librarian was pondering over the surge of slightly alien power and loud bang that he had heard earlier. He would as they say, watch developments with interest.

Death stalked along the corridors of his library. SHOW ME THE NEW LIFE he intoned. The book flew to him. Death began to read.

His grace the Duke of Ankh, Commander Sir Samuel Vimes was in a bad mood. First, Igor had attempted to explain the massive surge of power he had felt earlier, with enough lisping to causing a small flood, then he had been summoned to the oblong office and he heard that three powerful Lancrastrian witches, one of them reputed to the most powerful witch on disc were visiting Ankh-morpork.

Sam Vimes knew a few things about witches, not least the fact that the more powerful they got, they touchier they were. Rumour had it that the Archchancellor knew the most powerful one very well, and when they were younger they were close (2). She was the younger sister of the deadly and presumably dead, Lilith Weatherwax (3) who had ruled Genua, with what was termed as a....sugary.... sort of cruelty while he had been growing up, and had disappeared a few years ago. He remembered the stories of the regime with a shudder. It was strongly suspected her younger sister had beaten her in a magical duel.

Vimes knew all this by dint of the fact that Sergeant-Adjutant Pessimal had written him a report on the witches of Lancre, after hearing that they were coming to Ankh Morpork. Carrot had added a few things as he had grown up in Lancre, up at Copperhead. Vimes was rather interested when he read about how the current king who he had briefly met once, had been put on the throne after the _land_ had got angry, along with the people and had been proved to be the half brother of the heir to the throne after he didn't want to be king (4).

Rather like Carrot, Vimes thought. Apparently the man had a highly successful acting career on the go at the moment. He had also read with increasing incredulity, about how she had dealt with the murders at the opera house, which had left him baffled, as the Times liked to put it, gone mind to mind with a clan of wild vampires and winning despite being bitten, and defeating the queen of the elves, which had drawn much awe and admiration from the dwarf and troll officers when it got around as it inevitably did. They'll be laying out the red carpet for her next, he mused. It was rumoured she had also beaten Death at cards at least once. The others were more of a mystery. The other old one was the author of the '_Joye of Snacks' _which Nobby had a copy of and had met the author. Vimes had burst into laughter when he read the contents. It was probably by now doing the rounds throughout the watch houses judging by the laughter coming from downstairs. It would certainly educate Captain Carrot, Vimes thought, judging by the contents. The youngest one was less known. She was apparently strong and had an excellent singing voice and sang at the opera house a few years back. Vimes had been left wondering where on disc Pessimal had got his information.

Then Drumknott told him to come in. "Ah, Vimes."

"Sir"

"As I am sure you are aware, three witches from Lancre are on their way to Ankh Morpork to investigate the powerful creature some of the university students seem to have summoned, from another world it seems."

Vimes was up and drawing his sword when Vetinari said "No, it does not appear to be from the dungeon dimensions." Vimes relaxed. I would like you to investigate it and see if you can send it back. My advice would be to look in the Library. Do not let me detain you."

Ridcully got up, shook himself and stamped through the wreckage of the door. He looked at the octogram and saw inside... a small white cat washing itself. He was surprised that something so small was so powerful. Therefore he nearly jumped out of his skin when it spoke to him. "Since you have summoned me so rudely, you could at least stop staring at me and tell me where I am."

Ridcully blinked. This was an odd creature.

"Unseen University, Ankh Morpork"

"Where would that be then?" the cat asked.

"On Discworld" he said.

The small cat looked at him, confused. "What is the 'Discworld'?"

"Look." Ridcully said as he conjured an image of the Disc, elephants and all. The cat looked at him, then saw he wasn't joking and let out an angry, un-discly wail that couldn't come from a cat that size, as it realised that it couldn't get home.

Prince Sameth of the Old Kingdom was confused. He was, more to the point, wondering where Mogget was. He had just heard a small clap of thunder in the direction of the stream. Then Lirael let out a small groan and he returned to the task of being a human crutch for his currently one-handed half-aunt, though he'd had some thoughts in the direction of hands...

Ridcully was having a drink and explaining Discworld to the slightly distraught cat-thing when two things happened. Firstly, Commander Vimes burst in, then Mogget startled and angry at the intrusion transformed into a raging pillar of flame again.

"What the h-" Vimes glanced at Ridcully who shrugged.

"I don't know what it is Sam, but I've worked out it calls itself Mogget or Yrael, isn't from Discworld and" at this moment he gestured to a molten puddle that had once been a thaumometer, "very powerful indeed. How did you find out about it?"

"Igor felt it. His Lordship asked me to investigate. Beats me how he found out about it."

"Do you want to know who and what I am?" Vimes jumped. He hadn't known it spoke Morporkian. He turned. It was a small white cat again and it was staring at him in a disquieting manner.

"Yes."

"Very well. Once in my land hundreds of free magic creatures, somewhat like your Dungeon Dimensions creatures it seems, but very common and not as dangerous. There were nine shiners, the most powerful of all. Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth, Astarael, myself going by the name of Yrael, and... Orannis."

Mogget paused before saying the last, as if nervous. "Sleeper, Waker, Walker, Speaker, Thinker, Binder and Weeper. Then there was me and.... the Destroyer. They were of free magic that created the Charter, which was created by the Seven, myself and the Destroyer" again Mogget looked nervous, "Took different paths. The destroyer, true to its name and nature, nearly destroyed the world. It was stopped by the seven and I, though I had originally been neutral, but was bound by the Seven and forced to fight with them against the destroyer. We won, but narrowly. Five of the seven later put themselves into the bloodlines, the King, the Abhorsens, the Clayr and the highly unusual Wallmakers who put afterward put _themselves_ into the Wall, though one has reappeared recently as a member of the royal family, and the Wall which separated the Magical world of the Old Kingdom and the mostly non-magical world of Ancelstierre.

The Abhorsens had one of the four remaining of the nine Shiners living under their _house_, which really scared the first Abhorsen, as it was Astarael, possibly the most unpredictable and dangerous of the remaining shiners, who had powers over Death and time. I was bound in the Abhorsens service for two_ millennia_ because I didn't wish to join them, or the Destroyer who hated all life and was, ironically, the most singularly powerful. We just about beat the Destroyer the first time, and, the next time which was just before I was summoned here, it was even closer, costing the life (sort of) of one of the original shiners Kibeth, the Walker in the shape of a large dog, and the hand of the Abhorsen-in-Waiting. Then I was summoned here." Mogget finished his story, yawned, rolled over, and went to sleep. Vimes turned to Ridcully, who shrugged as if to say, that he believed it, even if no one else did.

"How are we going to get it back to where it came from?"

Death had finished reading Moggets life with interest, and wondered if the Auditors had been involved. They usually were. He decided to call Susan. She was good at dealing with things like this. Meanwhile, he was going to investigate personally.

SQUEAK?

FETCH HER.

SQUEAK.

I KNOW SHE WILL BE ANNOYED.

SQUEAK.

I NEED HER HELP.

SQUEAK.

THERES A SATISFACTORY RAT.

_**SQUEAK!**_

SORRY.

****

The Librarian wandered out of the Library to see Commander Vimes storm past.

"Ook?"

He wandered upstairs to Moggets room and walked in. The Archchancellor was watching Mogget and was wondering when Esme Weatherwax would come and help, when he saw the Librarian amble in.

"Ah, hello old chap, how are you?"

"Ook"

"Ah, good"

"Ook"

At this point Mogget woke up.

"What is this?"

"You're awake?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"He's our Librarian, he was human, but got caught in a magical accident a several years ago and prefers it this way."

"Ook."

"What did he say?"

"It's odd.... He says, did any of your friends work in a library?" (5)

(1)It's an Igor thing. It's generally considered wise not to ask.

(2) See Lords and Ladies.

(3) See Witches Abroad

(4) See Wyrd Sisters

(5) not exactly difficult to guess where this is going is it...


End file.
